


Request book :))

by Stinky_dad



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Anxious Toby Smith | Tubbo, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Gen, Hurt Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Wilbur Soot, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinky_dad/pseuds/Stinky_dad
Summary: A request book? I find writing fun and I really like to here any ideas :)So if you want send a plot or summary and I’ll write it for you! It usually takes 1-2 days to write something, along with how exited I am to write it(I’ve never done this so I don’t really know what to put)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 20
Kudos: 2





	Request book :))

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Be careful when you read the comments because I don’t know what people will put and I like to write angst
> 
> You were warned 
> 
> But seriously I don’t want anyone to get triggered by anything I write or other people do 
> 
> Ps I’ll be putting warnings before each chapter based on the story (maybe put warnings on the story you want if it involves something graphic, thank you) 
> 
> (I’ll be adding more tags and characters the more I write)
> 
> Have a great day and drink water!! :>

This is just going to be the dos and don'ts for the requests

Dos:  
\- angst ( any kind, go wild)  
-fluff (especially sbi I have a soft spot for them, but again go wild)  
-any realistic Minecraft universe   
-any of them in real life  
-I can do two parters if people like the first one (if they want more after that I might make it it’s own separate book with credit to the person who came up with the idea)  
-trans characters :) 

Don'ts:  
-smut of any kind ( it makes me uncomfortable and probably the cc’s too)  
\- (love) relationships between any minors like Tommy and tubbo or any adult who has said they didn’t want to be shipped   
-tw: rape, non-con ( maybe mentioning it? I don’t know I’m just uncomfortable with it over all, I’m sorry)  
-kidnapping out of the dream smp rp (should be self explanatory)

Other things:  
-if you’re have one of the don’ts in your request but you really want me to write it, then we can talk about it so we’re both happy with it :)  
-if any of cc’s said they’re uncomfortable with it I will delete the story’s related to what they’re uncomfortable with  
-I can refuse a story, please don’t be mad at me  
\- age regression type of things I don’t have a lot of experience with it but I can try (again I don’t know how good it’s going to be)

Be nice to other people in the comments, please be nice to me, and respect the boundaries I have set. Thank you :)

Imma say it again just in case, if your idea might be triggering please put a tw before it   
I don’t want anyone to get hurt or anything worse


End file.
